Looking for the Rainbow
by babyDxxx
Summary: Vanessa was just your average Upper East Sider, the clothes, the friends and the popular boyfriend. But then one holiday she meets Zac Efron and her world starts spinning out of control. Zanessa & a little love between all the characters! ON HIATUS x
1. Summer

**A.N - Hey everybody! So this is my first story so be nice though critique is still accepted! I suddenly thought of this on the train. So enjoy and review.. **

D xxx

* * *

They stood there, feet being washed by the waves drifting back and forth to the shore. Eyes glued to each others, both completely engrossed within each other. To them this was the end, though what most teenagers who think they're in love don't know, is it's always the beginning.

A shriek from a bird circling them broke the trance and he was the first to move, picking her up in one swift motion and lifted her from the ocean. She gigged as he mock winced at her weight and as if she was a delicate sleeping baby, laid her down on the sand lightly. She picked up the Corona she had managed to swipe from the minibar and sipped the last contents slowly, as if savoring the beer would have an effect on their limited time.

"I'll miss you," he said, crouching down beside her.

She smiled, a hint of sadness in her usually sparkling brown eyes. "Yeah, me too."

They spent the rest of the hour laying next to each other, studying certain details about the other to remember. Then finally packing up and driving back to the resort in his vintage grey Aston. Before jumping out she kissed him, squeezing his hand softly, the signal that this was the end. He watched her pick up her yellow Dior Soft babe bag and push the door closed, giving him a light smile. The smell of Coco Mademoiselle Chanel still lingering in the car as her figure disappeared into the door of her villa. Somethings had happened this summer which had changed everything and especially him. It had all happened because of one girl, and he didn't want to lose her just yet.


	2. Back to reality

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything except the plot (Yea i forgot that in the last chapter) X**

* * *

"Time is waiting, We only got four minutes to save the world, no hesitating, so everybody grab-" The sound of her mobile alarm blasting Madonna's new song woke Vanessa up. She fumbled around for her _L__G Prada_, trying to shut it up. "So keep it going, don't be." Click. Sigh sighed. It was the first day of school and she was not looking forward to spending her days once again in a classroom with the rest of her bitchy classmates, instead of on the beach flirting with hot surfer boys. Oh how life could be so cruel.

She got up, standing in front of her wardrobe. The first day of school meant alot for some girls, what Vanessa wore would set the tone for the rest of the year. And who was she to disappoint them? She knew that whatever she wore today would be copied by others tomorrow. But luckily Vanessa didn't have too much to worry about, her older sister Stella had been in London for the summer with her boyfriend and brought her a suitcase stuffed with goodies and especially clothes from her favorite english store, _Topshop_. She picked out a number she had saved for the occasion, a white halter neck summer dress with Indian themed embroidery across the front. She showered and slipped on the dress, teaming it with a pair of white _Todd's_ sandals and electric blue _Dior_ aviators. Pulling her long auburn hair back into a messy ponytail, applying a slick out her favorite summer lipgloss, _Lancome_ Juicy Tube in Lychee and spritzing a little of her signature perfume she examined her reflection in her full length mirror. The color of her dress exaggerated the strength of her tan, and the sunglasses added a funky, modern touch. Picking up her new cream _Kate Spade_ canvas holdall and swinging some _Juicy_ charm bracelets down her slender arms she went down the kitchen where her mother was being served orange juice by the housekeeper.

"Morning," she bounced in brightly, her usual bubbly self resurfacing. her mother gave a her nice maternal look before fussing around for her newspaper. Serena Hudgens was one of the most successful women in New York, managing her own five star hotel chain and still keeping in touch with both her charity and maternal duties. If you were to meet both mother and daughter you would immediately be able to see where Vanessa had gotten her almond shaped, wide brown eyes and clear bright complexion from. Even at the ripe old age of forty-three Serena still had managed to avoid as many wrinkles and dark circles as a women with a hardcore twenty-four hour carer could. Though she refused to acknowledge the help from a little secret called** _Chanel_** Precision Anti Wrinkle Cream.

Finishing off her breakfast, Vanessa grabbed her bags, kissed her mom and stroked her honey colored Pomeranian, Coco before stepping outside her house and walking down to the sidewalk. Looking at her watch to make sure her ride wasn't too late.

A red_ Ferrari Enzo_ pulled up, the speakers cranked up to Timbaland's _Way I Are_. "Hello good looking. Need a lift?" Vanessa laughed as she jumped into the passenger seat flinging her arms around her best friend Lucas. He was sporting_ Diesel_ purple skinny jeans, a loose fitted _Ed Hardy_ tee and silver plimsoles. He looked amazing with his short blond hair flying freely in the wind and his shining emerald eyes spiked with a glint of mischief that she was sure she would have been head over heels for him had he not been so obviously and completely gay.

"Shall we get going my lovely? And my I say that you do look absolutely gorgeous!" She beamed at her first compliment of the day and nodded for him to start the engine. He accelerated and they both flew through the streets singing along to Timbaland's whole album.

* * *

**A.N - So I know it's very short but i made it up when I was meant to be revising for my exam on Monday and this is all I've got but if I do get some reviews... I can continue, with what I promise will be very long!**

**So get going people... **

D xxx

* * *


	3. Pass that Dutch

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a little longer than the other two as I promised, hope to keep getting them longer though. This chapter is dedicated to **oxlovelyxo **who wrote me mt first and most awesome review! And to my amazing friends who are reading this too... Luv u guys! X**

**Discalimer - Don't own it...lalala...**

* * *

Both friends stepped out of the car and headed towards the front of their school, St Jude Billards High School. The building itself was an old church with stone walls and glass painted windows along the sides. Above the entrance was a huge sign with the school crest, a navy and cream design with the words '_in knowledge we excel' _in bold Latin, by the stone steps were two girls waiting. Chatting on her _Iphone_ and examining her french manicure, Ashley Tisdale quickly french kissed both her friends before returning back to her conversation. No doubt she was flirting with one of the French boys she had met during her summer in Cannes.

"Aww, Antoine thats so sweet, I had a dream about you too!" Rolling her eyes at the group in front of her. "Yeah and it involved you, me and a little bottle of-"

"Okay and tuning that out!" Vanessa laughed as she hugged her friend Monique Coleman. Her ebony skin was glowing, and the bright white pearls around her neck shone in the sunlight. She returned the embrace from her best friend and pushed back her silver _Tom Ford_ sunglasses. "How was your holiday Mo-Mo?"

Monique beamed, revealing a set of perfectly straight white teeth. "It was ah-mazig Ness! We had the most fun, just the two of us. God, Corb-" She stopped, suddenly noticing someone walking towards them. "Well speak of the devil!"

Just then a boy clad in khaki's and a crisp _Abercrombi__e_ white and green striped button shirt made his way to their group. His signature coffee colored puffed afro hair was just a little darker than his milk chocolate skin. He was carrying a navy _Old Navy_ book bag on one arm and holding a red rose it the other. He smiled as he came to stand by Monique, he held out the rose to her and leaned into her ear, whispering, though loud enough for Vanessa and Lucas to both hear, "Happy fifth anniversary baby."

"Awwwwwwww how cute you guys!" Came a loud voice from behind from Ashley who was finally done with her international conversation, interrupting the game of tonsil hockey happening between the two lovebirds. Corbin shot her an annoyed glare. "Oh uhhm, whoops looks like you two could use a little moment alone" She moved back to chat to whom ever was behind Corbin. Vanessa curiously moved back to see said person and was met with a pair of intense gold flecked chocolate eyes.

"Joe..." she breathed, Damn, she had forgotten about him. Her boyfriend, and the most loved guy on campus.

"Hello beautiful. How's it going?" He grinned moving towards her and sliding his arms through her waist. "How I have missed you." He leaned in so close that she could smell the scent of _Abercrombie__ Fierce_.

Smiled back up to him, "You know you did!" He laughed and looked around to their friends.

"Are we ready?" slinging his _G-Star Ra_w book bag over his arm giving Vanessa the chance to give him the once over. He was wearing casual light washed _Levi's_ and an white_ Ralph Lauren_ Polo, his jet black hair had grown over the holiday and was now just up to his shoulders, God he looked so good. He moved back to Vanessa wrapping an arm around her waist protectively. "Come on babe, let's show 'em how it's done." Vanessa giggled as they moved through the halls. Both her and Joe at the front and the rest of their group behind them. The entire population of their school stopped to look at them, as if they were in some kind of teen movie, the girls giving Joe flirty looks and Vanessa jealous glares. Vanessa laughed inside, she could almost hear the song _Pass that Dutch_ by Missy Elliot playing in the background. Each of them dispersed into their own homerooms. Corbin, Monique and Lucas going together one way and Vanessa, Joe and Ashley the other. Sitting down at the back of the class between Joe and Ashley Vanessa breathed, content and comfortable with the presence of her friends. She turned to Joe while Ashley fiddled with her text inbox.

"So, how was your summer?" Vanessa was dying to know. Though both her and Joe had always been a couple since third grade Vanessa always got nervous after long holidays when they weren't together. She wasn't the jealous type, but though she was aware of how attractive she herself was, she knew that no girl could resist Joe. He was the captain of the lacrosse team, played the guitar and had the cutest sense of humor not to mention an actual brain. He never tried to dumb it down, and with two sisters he knew how to treat a lady and was always the polite gentleman. His friends were loyal to him and he was respected by even the teachers.

Joe shrugged, "You know, the usual, did the Hamptons scene with the family for a week and then set about my own way. Thailand was amazing Ness. God the whole place was beautiful and the nightlife was crazy." Vanessa smiled, she missed this, her friends, Joe, it was her comfortable world.

"So how was yours? Was sunny Los Angeles all it's cracked out to be? Did you get talent scouted by any of those balding old movie people?"

She giggled, "Yeah you'd actually be surprised how many people use the line, 'Are you an actress? You sure, you look familiar, I'm sure you are, I'm guessing you want to be right, here's my card, call me." Joe laughed as she made a phone gesture with her pinky and thumb. "I did actually had a great time, I met some-"

She was interrupted by her teacher, Miss Darbus walking in and clapping her hands. "Hello class and welcome back to another joyous year here in this fine institute. I'm glad I can see some old faces! Now I'd like you introduce you to a new student who will be joining us."

Vanessa looked up to see the newcomer and froze, her eyes being met with a set of piercing navy blue ones. She blinked back, thinking she had just imagined it, but no he was there, standing right in front of her. She heard Joe's voice in the background, calling her name.

"Ness, you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

_Shit,_ she swore in her head, eyes still transfixed on him. Ghost? Yeah, like the ghost of summers past.

How's your comfortable world now V?

* * *

**Left you hanging there didn't I. Sorry but I just couldn't resist... So I'm gonna try and blackmail you and ask for 5 reviews... come on its not that hard.. and then I'll carry on...**

Love all of you who read this... (even the ones who don't review lol)

D xxx


	4. Piercing blue eyes

**Hey! Thankyou so much for everyone who reviewed. I didn't exactly get my five reviews but i guess four is enough... I would have put this up sooner put there was something that I felt wasn't right so it took a while. One again a great big thanks to **xolovelyox **she's the most supportive by far and has just been amazing! This is twice as long as my previous chapters! (yay told you I'd get there!) So enjoy! X**

Disclaimer... lalala.. don't own Hsm ...

* * *

Last time

_"Now I'd like you introduce you to a new student who will be joining us." _

_Vanessa looked up to see the newcomer and froze, her eyes being met with a set of piercing navy blue ones. She blinked back, thinking she had just imagined it, but no he was there, standing right in front of her. She heard Joe's voice in the background, calling her name. _

_"Ness, you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."_

_Shit, she swore in her head, eyes still transfixed on him. Ghost? Yeah, the ghost of summers past._

* * *

Vanessa was still glued to her seat, every noise around her seemed so distant and far away, the only voice that still rung in her head was Ashley's.

"Oh My God, that new boy is cute," she whispered to Vanessa. Then projecting her flirty voice to the front of the class she exclaimed, "Hey new boy, there's a space here right next to me!"

Widening her eyes in mixed shock and horror Vanessa watched his light blue_ Banana Republic_ shirt come closer to her, until her was right there standing just one person away.

"Hi," he extended a hand to Ashley, "I'm Zac, Zac Efron."

Ashley batted her brown _Dior _mascaraed eyelashes. "Ashley, and these," She turned to Vanessa and Joe, " Are my two gorgeous sidekicks."

Joe laughed, though Vanessa was still speechless to do anything. "Yeah, yeah, thats what she wishes. I'm Joe," He thumped knuckles with Zac before pointing to Vanessa. "And this is the lovely Van-"

"Vanessa...?" Damn it, he had definitely seen her now, and the confused glint in his sky blue eyes confirmed it. Confusion quickly changed to recognition and then to joy.

"You know each other?" Asked an intrigued Joe.

"Yeah! We met during the summer, when we were-" Vanessa quickly regained control over herself and cut in.

"Younger, a couple of years ago. Remember that camp I went to? The music one? Yeah he was there. I thought i recognized you!" Vanessa willed him to play along. She looked straight into his eyes, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach and pleaded him to wait. She stared harder as if telepathically telling him she'd explain later.

He seemed to get the messaged because as Joe asked, "Cool man! So what musical instrument you play?"

He managed to reply, "Guitar." He kept eye contact with her, sending shivers up her spine. She remembered his guitar, how could she not, she remembered his soft voice, as he sang and played to her as they sat on the beach, the sun setting in the rainbow sky. The warm sparkling fire burning in front of them.

"Guitar? Now that's sexy." She heard Ashley say, again in her flirty voice. Vanessa couldn't work out if she was annoyed at her friend for trying it on with a guy she'd only just met or jealous that she was doing it so well. "So new boy, where did you come from? Apart from my dreams?"

Vanessa giggled, she couldn't help it, trust Ashley to say the corniest yet funniest things in front of a guy hoping that he'd fall for her. He smiled obviously catching on to the joke. "Los Angeles. My parents actually moved us two days ago. It was really sudden, my dad just kind of came in and said, _We're moving _so it's still all a little bit of a shock for me."

"Oh my god!" Ashley exclaimed. "Ness was in L.A during the summer!"

"Oh really?" His eyes once again captured Vanessa's, who was trying to look away, but she felt she couldn't move from his penetrating gaze. "It's a shame we didn't see each other then." She could see the hurt in his eyes. He managed to covered it with a smile but Vanessa had still seen it. The hint of confusion lingering there. Her heart did another flip flop, she felt horrible, but she could explain it to him later.

The bell rung and everybody in the class stood up, though the group at the back stayed put, chatting away like they were still on hoiday. "So what class have you got new boy?" asked Ashley, leaning in close to him, albeit so he could get a whiff of her strong _Paco Robane_ Black XS perfume.

"Um," He pulled out a creased purple sheet of paper and studied it. "English with Mrs, uh, Sterling?"

"Oh, Ness don't you have that too?" She looked at her friend, and then back to her new acquaintance, "She'll take you there." With that she sauntered out of the class, but not before winking in Zac's direction.

Two arms wrapped themselves around Vanessa's waist and she felt a breath tickle her ear. "I'll see you around then gorgeous." Vanessa noticed two eyes watching them and she immediately felt guilty. She turned to Joe and gave him a light smile.

"Yeah, I'll text you later, okay?" He nodded and walked out of the classroom nodding at Zac, leaving both teenagers alone together.

Zac's body had suddenly stiffened, he spoke to her, his voice far from friendly. "Your boyfriend I'm guessing?" She nodded mutely, and he carried on. "I'm also guessing that he doesn't know exactly how your summer went?" She shook her head. "Wow, prize girlfriend huh?"

She looked at him apologetically, willing him not to think that she was a bad person. Clearing her throat she tried to think of a good enough reason. _How about the truth? _said a little voice in head. _No _she thought, how could she tell him the truth is she didn't even know it herself. "You don't understand." She tried, then seeing him cock an eyebrow she decided a different approach. "Just let me explain."

He nodded, she went on. "I know it was probably wrong not to tell you I had someone back home, but it was hard. You were just so nice, and everyone else was just so boring and tense. But you were different, I tried to keep it, keep us as friends, but after a while I couldn't help it. It just sort of happened, and it felt good." She finished, trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

He sighed, "Ness..." She couldn't tell if he was still mad at her, she lifted her eyes to meet his. Only to see that he had inched closer, reaching for her limp hand he whispered, "Then why did you lie?" With that she moved her head away, looking for her bag. If she looked into his eyes she knew she would chicken out, say something to get his hopes up, but she had to say what she was going to say.

"Because, I don't want anything to change. Yes I like you, but I can't be with you. We had a great summer, but I have a life here, a place here. And -" She stopped, trying to find another way to say what she was about to say, she couldn't, and his silence showed that he was waiting for more. "And, that place doesn't involve you," She picked up her bag and swung in on her shoulder, refusing to actually face him, but instead looking as if she was engrossed in his brown, leather _Lacoste_ flip flops.

There was a moment of silence. He took a breath in and picked up her chin, making her look deep into his eyes, they stood like that silent, the whole school melted away for the few moments. She tried to lean into him, closing her eyes and resting all her weight on his chest, but he took a step back. "No, don't, just please don't Vanessa." she looked up, shocked at the tone of his voice, it was different, cold, something she had never ever encountered in her life. Nobody ever in her life had ever said no to her, Vanessa Hudgens. And it made her feel uncomfortable, and she didn't like it. Vanessa snapped back to her usual self. She was Vanessa Hudgens, the most popular teenager in the whole of Manhattan. She had everyone at her feet and everything she had ever wanted within her reach. This boy standing in front of her was not going to change that, he was a threat to her, to everything she had worked so hard to achieve and keep, and she was going to make sure he stayed far away.

"Listen, Efron, you just stay the hell away from me, and nothing will happen to you." she hissed. "Summer was summer and whatever happened will stay just where it is, in the past. If you even dare try to change it," She paused for dramatic effect, "better watch it." he looked at her. This girl in front of him, her eyes wild with determination, menace and fear. He was shocked, thats for sure, he had never seen her, or anyone like this ever before, and strangely enough, he was kind of turned on. The fire he saw in her, the passion, it was attractive, suddenly an idea struck him.

"Oh I will," he smirked, stepping forward. she inched back, and he followed her, until she was up against the wall. "Fire away Baby V," with that he leant in, his face, just centimeters away from her, she closed her eyes, their lips brushed, but he didn't move any closer. She opened her eyes, to find herself faced with two pools of ocean blue, she didn't move, not that she could've if she tried. He was the first to break it. "So are you going to show me to my new class?" he smirked. Vanessa blushed and closed her eyes. Why did she just let him do that to her? How did she let him unnerve her? _Damn it Ness_ she warned herself,_ don't let this happen again._ Silently she pushed her bag back onto her shoulder and poised herself. _Just hold your head up high._ She walked out of the door, indicating that he follow. The door to their next class came in front of them.

"Keep your mouth shut, and nod," she whispered, opening the door. "Morning Mrs Sterling. So sorry we're late."

"Miss Hudgens. Glad to see you've finally decided to attend this class. May I ask why you were seventeen minutes tardy?"

"Yes Ma-am, sorry, but the new boy seemed lost, he couldn't find his timetable, so I took him to Mr Billings office to get a new one. It says he's joining our class Ma-am." Zac was surprised a quite impressed at her quick thinking.

"Oh, well thank you Miss Hudgens," the teacher seemed to soften. "It's refreshing to see some of our students taking the initiative to help somebody in need. I think we can all learn from Miss Hudgens over here." she looked at the class. "Please, my dear, take a seat. Vanessa looked to see Lucas and Monique waving at her from the back. She waked down to sit in between them, almost forgetting who was behind her. Though her teacher didn't seem to. "And you must be our new student. Mr..." she looked at a sheet, and smiled welcomingly and pointed to Monique, "Efron, welcome. Now I think there is a seat right next to Miss Coleman, so please take your place and we can get started."

Vanessa felt ill as Zac sat down and smiled at Monique, introducing himself. She saw her friend extend her own hand and watched silently as they started a conversation. He seemed to have charmed her friends already, and she had a feeling that Ashley wasn't going to stop flirting with him until he was 'conquered' as Ash always put it. Lucas' voice broke into her thoughts.

"So the new boy huh, seems pretty cute." She nodded, what else was she meant to do? "Tell me lovely, exactly why were you helping a new student and taking the effort to trudge all the way to the secretary to find him help?" Vanessa's eyes widened in shock, but she managed to recover herself in a second.

"Lucas, sweetie," she grinned, "It's a new year, we're older, and wiser. And what better way to show school spirit than helping a fellow classmate ?" Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to face the front.

Older? Maybe, but certainly not wiser...

* * *

**So what do you think? Four more reviews and then I'll put up the next one, and there will be something new and exiting guys so come on get going people! Big kiss! X**

* * *


	5. Friends?

**Okay... so I'm guessing most of you want to kill me... I'm so (x 1000) sorry for making you guys wait, it's been really hectic here with work and end of term stuff. This chapter begins with a slight different angle so i hope you get it, if not then just ask...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HSM or GG...**

* * *

**Welcome back Upper East Side!**

After a long summer lazing at the beach, clad in our Marni bikini's and toting our favourite Vuitton beach bags, it's a safe bet to say that jumping back into our uniforms just isn't exactly our favourite sport. But don't worry Upper East Siders, a new year means a new class, and a whole new set of gossip.

It's hard to believe that the first day back is drawing to an end and we've almost run out of summer stories to swap. But I have a feeling that some of our favourite people still haven't dished out all of the deeds.

In case you've been living on Mars and have no idea what I'm talking about, let me fill you in. We're the girls in the back seat of our chauffeur driven Jaguars, balancing a mojito in one hand, and our Vertu's in the other. We're the boys lounging on the roof of Soho House bopping to the beat of Kanye West on our iPods while oblivious to the crowd of girls behind us, all ogling our tone backs. We're the ones you love to look at- not to mention talk about- and we're at our tanned best.

**Back to School**

As you ascend up the stairs back to your elusive private school don't forget the five essential rules to keeping yourself immune to first day back jabs. It's been a long summer, and remember, as we were taught in pre-school, first impressions always count.

1)_ Always don your sunglasses_, the holidays may be over, but the sun's still shining, beware of any unnecessary, and totally unattractive squinting. Do you really want your childhood crush to think of you all year as the girl with the freaky wrinkles?

2) _Be welcoming to your new classmates_, you never know exactly who you'll meet, and think of the good karma you'll get... okay so i was joking, but seriously people this newbie probably knows something that you don't.

3) _Buy new gear_. No, I'm not talking about clothes, I hope I've taught you all well enough to know you need _that _any ways. I'm talking about accessories. Don't think that last years Hello Kitty pencil case and Kipling book bag is really going to cut it this year. Buy a whole new set of Muji pens, and look around for a clean, unvandalised Asprey organiser. It's a new year, no need for a reminder of last years scandals.

4)_ Take you're time to relax._ Don't get all stressed about this new year, nobody enjoys a kill-joy. Yes, you should by all means want to get good grades, but don't forget my lovelies, you're young, you're fabulous, and you live in a city that never sleeps. So make the most that you can of this year, and party as hard as you can, after all, something has to start off the gossip mill.

5) Lastly Upper East Siders, _keep you're eyes wide open._ There's always a scandal around, and there'll always be someone to spot it. And if you're anyone worth it, you know you'll be watched.

**Sightings**

**A **walking out of Barney's with a crowd of doormen holding her new treats behind her. Making the most of the autumn sales? Yeah right!... **J **sipping a frappachino in Starbucks scribbling in a notebook, in intense concentration... alone!... Where exactly is our favourite party girl **V**? Apparently she's been very welcoming to some new students, or maybe just one... **C & M **sitting very comfortably at the back of his daddy's new Merc, looking very much like an old couple, aren't they just so cute?... And lastly our favourite Bacardi swigging rock star, **L **laughing and flirting on the steps of the Met with a very good looking brunette boy, well that's one way to start off the year!

Well people it looks like that's a wrap for today, but I'm sure that there'll be plenty more come tomorrow evening. True to the saying, we're the city that never sleeps, and we certainly don't want to disappoint.

You know you love me ,

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Last time

_"Listen, Efron, you just stay the hell away from me, and nothing will happen to you." she hissed. "Summer was summer and whatever happened will stay just where it is, in the past. If you even dare try to change it, better watch it." he looked at her. This girl in front of him, her eyes wild with determination, menace and fear. He was shocked, that's for sure, he had never seen he like this, and strangely enough, he was kind of turned on. The fire he saw in her, the passion, it was attractive, suddenly an idea struck him._

_"Oh I will," he smirked, stepping forward. she inched back, and he followed her, until she was up against the wall. "Fire away Baby V."_

* * *

Stepping out of Lucas' car, Vanessa felt nervous. She had been going over and over the conversation she had with Zac yesterday in her head all night. It had kept her awake the whole night, and if it wasn't for _Benefit Eye-Con_ she was sure she would have huge bags under her eyes.

Lucas' voice broke into her thoughts. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She snapped back into reality and looked up at her friends caring green eyes and nodded mutely. She wanted to tell her friend, she hated bottling it all up even when they would all be there to listen. But she was afraid of what would come after that. No, she warned herself, I can do this alone.

Taking one deep breath Vanessa managed to find her voice, "Yeah, sorry, just a little tired. We should get a move on." putting one caramel _Kurt Geiger _ankle boot in front of each other she walked away, motioning for him to follow. Her green and black _BCBG_ tunic floating in the breeze. They came to the front door and Vanessa looked around to make sure that _he _wasn't following her and felt a little better when she thought she was safe.

"Good morning sunshine!" came a friendly voice behind her, as an arm linked its way through hers.

"Hi Ash. Where are the boys?"

Ashley smiled affectionately at her friend. It had been a long holiday, and she hadn't spoken to her best friend properly for quite a while. "I'm sure they're just running fashionably late, that's all." she grinned. "Come on, let's catch up, how was your summer?"

Sitting in class Vanessa felt a little calm, almost carefree. Talking to Ashley had made her feel better, and she had almost managed to forget Zac. He wasn't anywhere near and she began to think that maybe he was just joking and wasn't actually going to try anything with her. _Yeah right,_ said a little voice in her head. She batted away all thoughts in her mind and concentrated on her friend babbling away.

"...and when we stepped out, he was like, 'i love you' and i was like, 'see ya' He thinks I don't realise that he still calls me. Gawd! Like France has a..." she stopped as she recognised someone walk in the door. "Look what the cat dragged in!"

Laughing Vanessa turned her head around expecting to see just one person but instead was greeted by two laughing boys heading her way. She suddenly felt slightly ill. "Nessa!" Joe ran at her to kiss her forehead. "This guy is so funny!" Vanessa was speechless. Could it be? Was she dreaming? Was her boyfriend bonding with her summer fling?And why? She tried to pinch herself, willing herself to wake up from this nightmare. Then she heard a girls voice join into the conversation.

"Another talent I see new boy. Looks like we better watch this one." Ashley leaned in to face Zac.

Joe smiled at Vanessa, oblivious to his friend flirting with his new buddy. "Did you know that he met Hayley Williams from Paramore during the summer. Like actually _chilled _with her. Ness you love her!" Vanessa tried to smile, tried to be as enthusiastic as her boyfriend. She could she how much he cared, how much he wanted to please her, but she couldn't master it, the closest she got was a light smile and a nod. But thankfully Joe carried on, not yet noting his girlfriend's discomfort. "This guy is just too cool! I invited him to chill with us this weekend."

"Yay!" shouted an exited and enthusiastic Ashley.

If Vanessa had been muted by shock before, she was now paralysed with fear. This was a big deal. Their weekends were the time for their group to really spend time with one another, and if Joe was inviting Zac... Vanessa's mind was too frozen to try and process that information let alone think of the outcome. The thought made her feel even more queasy. Then, finally noticing that the brunette hadn't actually uttered a single word, Joe looked at Vanessa. "Baby? Are you okay?"

Vanessa shook her head, breaking from the thoughts jumbled up in her head. "Umm, yea, kind of. Guess I'm not feeling too well."

Joe's brow knitted up in concern, his eyes flashing with worry. "Do you need to go see the nurse or something?"

She shook her head again. "No, I'm good. Just didn't get a good night sleep." She side-glanced at Zac, hoping he wouldn't notice that he was the reason she wasn't like herself. "But It's fine, I've got a free period first thing so I can just catch up." She attempted a laugh, but Joe wasn't buying it.

"Uhhhum, Listen Zac don't you have a free period as well?"

Oh my God, thought Vanessa, please don't do this...

"Yeah!" Zac replied calmly, and nodded, as if already expecting the request.

"Just keep an eye out for her." Joe winked at her. "I care."

That was enough, Vanessa murmured something before bolting out of the door and bumping right into Miss Darbus.

"Ahhh, Miss Hudgens, and where are you off to in such a hurry?" Vanessa clutched her stomach in reply and ran across the halls, into the ladies room, and retched. When she stopped she fell silent, listening to see if there was anyone in the bathroom. But it was silent. Well at least something was working in her favour. Washing herself up, she looked it the mirror. Due to her blessed genes from her parents, Vanessa still looked amazing. Her dark eyes, though a little bloodshot, were still perfectly coloured with MAC Gladiator Silver. Her face, though highlighted by the harsh toilet light, still looked as radiant as ever. She smoothed down her tunic and finger-combed her sleek shiny hair.

A knock on the door made her jump in her ankle boots and she heard a male voice behind it. "Vanessa? Are you in there? Joe told me to come and check on you."

Taking one last look in the mirror, her mouth fixed in a scathing glare, Vanessa opened the door. "What?" she snapped. "Is it not enough that you've shocked me to illness, but you have to stalk me too?"

She was met by two confused blue eyes. Zac didn't say anything, but instead held up her bag in front of himself in defence.

Vanessa snatched the holdall and turned her face so he couldn't see the small blush come to her face. "Thanks."

He cleared his throat, "Listen, Vanessa," he paused for a moment, as if finding the exact words. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable so much that it would, uhh, make you ill. And I guess I'm sorry for that. So maybe walking in with Joe was kind of planned, but I did actually enjoy spending time with him. He's a decent guy, and I realised that maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to hurt him. I mean, I can see he cares about you, for God's sake, he was almost about to get detention for coming after you." Vanessa didn't even try to stop him. "But I do enjoy the company of your friends, and I want to spend time with them, You don't know how hard it is to just walk in to a school and not know what to do or where to go because everybody else in the class have known each other since pre-school. I just want to hang out, and I promise that I will not have any ulterior motives. Like you said, what was the past, will stay as the past."

He stood up and held out his hand. "So, friends?"

Vanessa looked at his face, searching for any signs of sarcasm, anything to show that this was another game. After a few moments of not finding any she looked at his hand and smiled, joining her hand with his. She nodded. "Friends."

As their fingers touched, a bolt of electricity shot right through them, but neither gave away any signs of it. Friends? Thought Vanessa, as she smiled into his ocean blue eyes. This can't be too hard, right?

Of course not V...

* * *

**So I got my requested 4 reviews so thank you all you ah-mazing people!... Four more reviews?... pretty puh-lease...**

D x

* * *


	6. Spinning

**Hey! First of all I am soooo sorry for keeping you waiting, I've had the most hectic two weeks with end of year packing at school and been travelling allot. So this is the fifth chapter and the next is set to be the most exiting... so enjoy! X**

Don't own it sadly... X

* * *

Last Time

_He cleared his throat, "Listen, Vanessa," he paused for a moment, as if finding the exact words. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable so much that it would, uhh, make you ill. And I guess I'm sorry for that. I just want to hang out, and I promise that I will not have any ulterior motives. Like you said, what was the past, will stay as the past."_

_He stood up straight and held out his hand. "So, friends?"_

_She looked at his hand and smiled, joining her hand with his. She nodded. "Friends."_

_As their fingers touched, a bolt of electricity shot right through them, but neither gave away any signs of it. Friends? Thought Vanessa, as she smiled into his ocean blue eyes. This can't be too hard, right?_

* * *

Waking up from a long, deep and well deserved sleep Vanessa felt happy. Something that she had begun to worry she wouldn't feel for a while. But her fear of frown lines had been replaced by the assurance that she had only gained a new friend. The rest of the week had flown by, and she was back to her bubbly, amazing self. The best part was that, today, Friday, was the day when she rode to school with Joe, just them, alone. She giggled inwardly, remembering how much fun they had had last year.

Slipping on a _Levi's_ white denim mini skirt and purple _Juicy_ tee Vanessa scrunched the ends of her long brown hair, trying to curl it. She packed her navy _Longchamp _overnight bag with her new pink and white floral dress, her pyjamas and a change of clothes. Today, as well as being the end of the first week back was also the first party of the school year which was being thrown by New York's favourite hostess, Ashley. The girls had all gone shopping the other day to buy their new outfits and were going to head straight to the Tisdale's tonight after school. Vanessa felt her stomach flutter, things were going so perfectly.

Be careful V, sometimes its better not to get your hopes up _too_ soon.

* * *

Outside, shivering in her purple _Prada _flip flops Vanessa struggled to locate her Hermès shawl. Finally feeling the cashmere material she heard a loud horn honking next to her. Yanking the black material out of her _Longchamp _she slid into the passenger seat of the black Lamborghini Murcielago. Joe leaned in to kiss Vanessa. "Morning beautiful," he smiled as he pulled away. "I brought you you're morning fix." He held out a _Starbucks Caramel Macchiato_, her favourite and a chocolate brownie.

"Aww!" she cooed giving him a peck on the cheek.

He laughed, squeezing her thigh and they drove off.

* * *

Arriving at the steps of the school, the couple walked hand in hand. The whole school watched them, basking at the sight of their favourite couple around campus. Vanessa walked with poise and confidence, feeling comfortable with the scene. This was where she belonged, in the arms of a beautiful boy who loved her, at the centre of attention, and it felt good.

At the back of the classroom was Ashley and Zac taking part in a heated discussion and, Vanessa was pleased to find, she felt nothing. Only excitement at seeing her friends once again. She took a seat next to Joe and watched her friends contentedly.

"I'm just saying, Donald Duck could kick Mickey Mouse's ass if he wanted to!" Zac laughed.

"Yeah, but, Minnie would so beat Daisy if it came to that!" Ashley shot back.

Mrs Darbus walked in, interrupting the debate. "Morning class!"

"Ness," whispered Ashley. "Do you think I'll get with Zac tonight?"

Vanessa struggled to hear her friend who was sitting two seats away, but nodded in her direction anyway.

"Yeah?" Vanessa leaned in closer managing to catch the last lines. "'Cause I really like him." Winking at her friend she pulled away.

Vanessa shivered a little, she didn't know if it was because she felt so cold, or if something else was bothering her.

* * *

**Hey People!**

So as you all probably know, tonight is the beginning of our first weekend, and to celebrate we are doing what we all do best and having a party. Of course who else is throwing it than our very own **A. **If your anybody special, you, like me, probably received your invitation last week. But if you're still trying to convince yourself that it got lost in the post, don't fret, I'll be there to report every little juicy detail. It's a party people! And we all know that the best things happen when you mix a bottle of _MOËT_, our favourite _Valentino _dresses and a Fergie CD.

**Do's and Don'ts**

We all know it can get a little tricky trying to balance the art of propriety with a half empty bottle of _Bacardi. _And if you weren't blessed we so genes, that fear not! Follow these few rules and you won't wake up in the back of an unfamiliar Aston with someone else's skirt on. Unless you _want _that to happen...

**Do **have a facial and mani/pedi before stepping into your _Dolce_.

**Do **plan with a friend how your gonna get there. You don't want to call an hour later and find out he got there without you.

**Do** take a little gift for the hostess. It's polite, not to mention guaranteed an invite to the next one.

**Don't **make a move on any of the waiters. He may be _Abercrombie_ hot, but he's still the one wiping your table.

**Don't **be a party pooper. Enjoy yourself and let others have fun too. Don't sit in the corner and sulk just because your new crush is swapping spit with some other bitch. If anything, it should be your excuse to drink more.

**Sightings**

A group consisting of our notorious party girls **A, V and M **giggling at the MAC counter in Bloomingdales. **C **sulking around central park, having withdrawal symptoms already? **L **dancing to Kate Perry blaring through his iPod on east-29th street. **J**,with newcomer **Z **laughing at some private joke in the hallways. Of course the group will all be at the party tonight. I'm not worrying that there won't be anything to talk about when we wake up in our Ralph Lauren sheets tomorrow morning. After all who are our favourite party people to disappoint. And you know I'll definitely be there to report back. Until then.

You know you love me ,

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Grinning at her reflection, Vanessa slipped on her favourite _Chanel_ necklace. Her hair had been blown out by Jakkob, Ashley's personal stylist an hour before into careful, shining curls. She knew that with the subtle stick of eyeliner, and brush of mascara she looked stunning. Careful not to smudge her _Dior Kiss_ shinning lips she tried not to reflex and avoid pressing her lips together, something she tended to do when her mind was spinning. Though she may have looked the epitome of calm on the outside inside, was a different story. She kept thinking about what Ashley had said. She had thought that she had forgotten Zac, that her memories of summer were dormant, but, two sentences from her friend had seemed to jumble it all up. She still felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach, like the same feeling she got when on a plane, the moment leading up to the take off, accelerating to the max, the noise of the engine at its loudest. The image of her best friend running her hands through his sandy blond locks made her feel uneasy, and a little cranky. She knew she was acting like those fickle girls she would see in movies and scream at, the ones who had a perfect life and a perfect boyfriend, and wanted more, or wasn't content. But she couldn't help it. The memories of being perched on his lap, reading an Austen novel while he ravaged her neck by the pool just kept flooding her head. Why did everything have to be so complicated again?

The voice of the dark brunette behind her broke her reverie. "You ready V? Wow you look ah-mazing!"

"Huh? Oh yeah thanks." She took in the sight of Monique, clad in a plaid pencil skirt, and matching cranberry _Moschino Cheap & Chic_ top. She herself looked beautiful, with a light brush of gold Benefit eye-shadow and chocolate _YSL_ lipstick. "You to Mo-mo."

"Really? You think Corbin will like it."

Vanessa laughed, she knew how loved up her friends were. "Sweetie, he'll be too busy with your lips, he will barely notice anything else."

With that her friend smiled and touched her elbow. "Your a good friend Ness," and left.

Good friend? She didn't think that any of them would be saying that if they knew what was going round her head.

* * *

**So thats it for now... I know its not exactly long but i promise that the next chapter will be filled with drama drama drama...**

**so four reviews??...until then... D x**


	7. Intoxicated

**I know i didn't get the fourth rewiew but I wanted to post this as quickly as possible... this chapter is my pride and joy... I had the most fun writing it and i couldn't stop so I hope you enjoy it.. This is my first attempt at songfic.. so i hope i made the cut...**

Disclaimer... I don't own gossip girl, or HSM or joe jonas or any of the songs mentioned... X

* * *

Last Time

_Though she may have looked the epitome of calm on the outside inside, was a different story. She kept thinking about what Ashley had said, she had thought that she had forgotten Zac, that her memories of summer were dormant, but, two sentence from her friend had seemed to jumble it all up. The image of her best friend running her hands through his sandy blond locks made her feel uneasy. She couldn't help it. The memories of being perched on his lap, reading an Austen novel while he ravaged her neck by the pool just kept flooding her head. Why did everything have to be so complicated again?_

_Her friend smiled and touched her elbow. "Your a good friend Ness," and left._

_Good friend? She didn't think that any of them would be saying that if they knew what was going round her head._

* * *

"How do I look?" The blonde strutted into the room, dressed in a miniskirted, red and grey striped, white _Mui Mui_ dress. Her long blond locks were pulled into a high pony tail, with a tuff at the top, the ends teased into perfect curls. Shimmering white _MAC _liquid eyeliner was glittering from her chestnut coloured eyes, a slick of _Lancome Juicy Tube_ in cherry glossed over her soft lips.

"Baby you look fabulous!" gushed Lucas entering behind her and enveloping her in a hug, then moving on to the other two girls. "These are the faces of the divas who are totally gonna break some hearts tonight!"

Vanessa forced a nervous laugh, _yeah_ she thought still admiring her best friends beauty, _including mine_.

* * *

Loud techno music blared through the speakers at the bottom floor of the house. Two hundred people weaved in and out through the Tisdale mansion, some grinding on the dance floor, others drinking by the pool. As soon as the girls descended down the stairs the music dimmed and the house went silent. All eyes were on the three beauties elegantly gliding down the staircase. Both Vanessa and Monique were at the front while Ashley was hidden behind them, keen to make her own fabulous entrance at the bottom. Without thinking Vanessa's eyes searched for Zac's. As she skimmed the room she caught sight of two ocean blue eyes looking right at her. His intense stare caught her and she quickly darted her eyes to the right where she was met with two smiling gold flecked, chocolate brown eyes. She forced a weak smiled and he replied with a cheeky wink. She shuddered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the hundreds of eyes watching her. When did these bloody stairs end?

Finally reaching the bottom, both brunettes parted letting the glowing blonde speak to her adoring fans. "Hi everyone! Thank you so much for coming." She looked around, and a confused look washed across her face, "what's everyone standing around for?" Breaking into a grin. "Let's get this party started!"

A chorus of cheers was heard as a remix of Soulja Boy's _Crank That_ filled the room. Ashley lead the group towards the group of boys. The four; Lucas, Corbin, Joe and Zac were all holding two shot glasses filled with lemon Absolut. Three of the boys handed a glass to each girl. Monique laughed and pointed at Lucas.

"Saving it sweetie?"

Lucas grinned back. "Darling! You know it isn't a party until L is intoxicated and buzzing!" Something caught his eye in the crowd. "Group, I think I spy my date for the evening. Au revoir!" He sauntered into the direction of a tall, dark, Italian looking boy.

Joe snaked his hands around Vanessa's waist and she gulped down her shot, shuddering away the shiver the bitter, warm feeling the alcohol gave her.

"Woah there!" came a whisper in her ear. "Getting in the mood already?"

She nodded faintly.

"Wanna dance?" He gulped his own down and pulled her close.

She let him lead the way, keeping her eyes firmly on Zac. Ashley was now chatting away with him. Leaning close to his ear to be heard through the loud music. Well at least that was what she told herself.

Joe twirled her around as Rihanna's _Please Don't Stop the Music _came on. He pulled her back to him and they swayed together their bodies so close that she could smell the mix of her Chanel perfume with his Abercrombie Cologne. She tried to close her eyes as let the music take her, but only opened them again finding it wasn't working.

"Drink?" she shouted into his ear.

He nodded and led her to the bar where there were coloured shots lined at the rim of the table with a couple of men mixing cocktails behind the huge bottles of alcohol and fruit juices. Vanessa picked up two more little glasses and forced them down letting the warm feeling rush over her. She steadied herself against Joe as she felt the stimulant kick in.

"You okay Ness?" A worried look flashed across the brunette boys face.

"Of course sweetie!" she gushed, uttering her first words since she walked down. "Just enjoying the party!"

The concern disappeared from his face and he beamed at her, reaching for her hand. "Then lets dance!"

They moved back to the dance floor and began moving with the crowd, grinding to the beats of the songs as they changed. He brought her close, holding her against him. Then twirled her around pushing her out and bringing her back in. They laughed, singing along to the songs that they knew, jumping up and down like kids when they felt like it. Vanessa was having an awesome time. All the worries that had consumed her for the past couple of hours had floated away, drowned out by the music. Feeling free, she lifted her arms into the air, hands still held in Joe's, pretending that she was flying.

The music changed and the first few bars of Chris Brown's _With You_ came on, then a loud burst of techno filled the room again and Vanessa recognised the remix. She faced Joe and suddenly realised how close his face was. He too had seemed to realise that as then he made eye contact with her. His face began to inch closer towards hers and then there was no gap between them. His lips pressed softly against hers and she leaned in closer, parting her lips. His tongue slid into her mouth, and a shiver went through her body as he nibbled her lip. Suddenly an image of the blue eyed boy who'd she'd forgotten about for the last hour flooded into her mind. Yanking herself away from the dazed boy in front of her she blinked, trying to find the right words.

"Uhhh, drink?" He wrinkled his nose but nodded.

"I'll come with -" he was cut off.

"No, no, no. You stay here and enjoy. I think i need some air." She flapped around her hands and backed away, leaving a very confused boy on the dance floor.

Reaching the bar, she picked up another small glass with a rose tinted liquid in it and downed it.

"Going straight for it, are we?" The deep voice she had been avoiding was standing right next to her, staring right at her.

"You!" she practically screamed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

His eyes widened with mixed alarm and shock. He noticed a couple of heads turning. "Okay Vanessa, looks like you've had a little too much to drink. Lets get you some fresh air and water shall we?"

"NO!" she fought, but of course he was much stronger than her and managed to pull her into an empty room.

"Come on." Once they reached the room, he closed the door. Letting the music get a little fainter. "You're drunk." I wasn't a question.

"So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'? How much have you had?"

"I don't know, two? Maybe three? More? You don't care!"

"Don't say that V. You know I do." his voice hadn't raised in volume, or tone. Hers however was getting louder and muffled.

"Don't fucking call me that! I'm not your V! You have someone else, so go back to you're girlfriend."

A look of confusion washed across his face. Then he asked innocently, "Ashley?"

She nodded fiercely, clearly outraged. "Don't try and give me that fake innocent bullshit! Yeah I mean her. And every other girl you've been playing with in this house!"

"Vanessa? What the hell are you talking about? Ashley's your friend, she's mine too, there's nothing else to it. Anyways, what about Joe?"

"No, don't you try and change the subject. Listen, stay away from me. Stop coming into my head." She was slurring slightly, the alcohol beginning to really take it's effect. "Stop making me feel this way."

She lunged towards him, pounding at his chest, as hard as she could. Trying to inflict as much pain on him as she was confused inside. But while still pretty disorientated she swayed a little a narrowly fell, caught just in time by two warm, big strong arms.

The music skipped to Ne-Yo's _Closer_ she looked straight into his ice blue eyes and fell transfixed. He whole body suddenly brought her closer to his face until their lips were touching. Snaking his arms round her waist, her hands winding themselves around his neck as the pulled closer. Slowly the lyrics came on and they moved to the music.

**Turn the lights off in this place **

**And she shines just like a star**

Zac pulled away, catching a breath. She caught sight of her face and melted. She just looked so beautiful, and he knew just how much he wanted her.

**And I swear I know her face **

**I just don't know who you are **

Everything just seemed to disappear, the people in the next room. The confusion he had been feeling since he got here. The thoughts that had consumed him and made him question her were all gone. She may not have been acting like the girl he met in summer, but she still was her.

**Turn the music up in here **

**I still hear her loud and clear**

He pushed her against the wall right next to the door, moving from her face to her neck. He could hear her moaning softly as he nibbled her sensitive spot.

**Like shes right there in my ear **

**Telling me **

**that she wants to own me **

**To control me **

**Come closer **

**Come closer**

Her voice sounded in his ear and he could hear how much she was enjoying it. Her hands moved down to his shirt, trying to push it up.

**And I just cant pull myself away **

**Under Her Spell I can't break **

**I just cant stop **

Looking back into her eyes he tried to take control. Tried to see if he could understand what he was doing. But her eyes wouldn't let him, he could see the mix of venerability and pain, something he was afraid to admit he was the cause of. He wanted to make it all better.

**And I just cant break myself no way **

**But I dont want to escape **

**I just cant stop**

His white _Paul & Joe_ shirt was discarded on the floor. Her hands trailing up a down his body. Gaining control she pulled his mouth back to hers. Right where it belonged.

**I can feel her on my skin **

**I can taste her on my tongue**

His hands reached for her zip. It was all perfect, both intertwined within each other. Making up for lost time, they were acting like they had when they had first kissed.

**Shes the sweetest taste of sin **

**The more I get the more I want**

He moved back to her neck, trying to gain his control. It was hard. However wrong her knew it was, nothing he could tell himself would make him back away. He didn't want to let go. She was just too intoxicating.

**She wants to own me... **

**Come closer **

**She says "come closer" **

Vanessa giggled into Zac's ear. Listening to the song. She sang the words, her voice floating to his ears. He happily obliged and pulled her as close as possible as her dress slipped off.

**And I just cant pull myself away **

**Under Her Spell I can't break **

**I just cant stop**

**And I just cant break myself no way **

**But I dont want to escape **

**I just cant stop **

Both teens were too caught up, too engrossed within each other, to notice the door of the unlocked room suddenly open. They were still in their own little bubble, oblivious to the blonde walking into the room, cocktail in one hand, Marlboro Light in the other. Nothing could have brought them back to the outside world. Nothing but the sound of the intruder, recognising the couple.

"Vanessa? Zac?"

* * *

**Soooo... who is the blonde??... guess ... i think I'm gonna be evil and ask for an ambitious 5 reviews...**

**Big kiss... D x**


	8. Sipping from the bottle

**SO i know i am probably the worst person in the world for making you all wait so long and I am so sorry. I won't even try to excuse myself because I did what is one of my pet peeves on FF. I did add a nice long flashback for the people who have been begging me so, enjoy... and please don't hate me :..( X**

* * *

Last Time

_Both teens were too caught up, too engrossed within each other, to notice the door of the unlocked room suddenly open. They were still in their own little bubble, oblivious to the blonde walking into the room, cocktail in one hand, Marlboro Light in the other. Nothing could have brought them back to the outside world. Nothing but the sound of the intruder, recognising the couple._

_"Vanessa? Zac?"_

* * *

**OMFG!**

Hey people! I'm sure that, right about now, most of you have woken up with a huge hangover, and a claim to amnesia. And some of you, I really don't blame you. But fortunately for you, _I_ am fully aware of what happened last night, and you can be sure that I'm going to spill. For those of you who were stuck watching re-runs of _Friends _and consuming your body weight in Ben & Jerry's, I will not lie to you, you did miss one of _the_ parties of the year. But, as I said, I'm here to fill you in on every single juicy detail.

**Enjoying to the Max.**

So we all know that mostly, parties are our excuse to get drunk and fool around with some other drunk who at the time was the most gorgeous human being. It's usually the one time where we can blame the alcohol and do whatever we want. New couples hook up, and others break up. But some of our people, it seems have really taken advantage of this saying and gone really over the rails. I'm not saying who, as I want to enjoy every little moment of this. But you know, that if you've got a hunch, you know you can always ask moi.

**Sightings**

An intoxicated **V **stepping out of a dimly lit room, cursing under her breath while **L **helped her rearrange herself, trying to forget something already?... Lonely **A **not feeling quite so much the belle of the ball as she wondered around the crowded room. Searching for your Romeo?... Speaking of, **J **lighting up on the balcony, alone. Did Juliet have better things to do?... Love-struck puppies **M **& **C **ignoring the rules of PDA quite intensely. Somebody really needs to get them a suite at the Waldorf. Soon!... And lastly **Z **the newcomer who seems to be fitting in perfectly with our gang, leaving early. I'm beginning to like him already, seems to me like there'll be much more to watch from this boy.

Oops, I hope I haven't spilled too much already. Highly unlikely you'll mind anyways.

You know you love me,

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

"Urgh." Light streamed through the window right onto Vanessa's face, the change disturbing her heavy sleep. _What the hell? _Her pounding head spun as she sat upright. The surrounding pink of Ashley's room reminded her of where she was, yet gave no aid to the throbbing behind her eyes. Swinging her legs off the bed she hit something glass, which began to spew a brown liquid. The bed stirred and she looked back to see Lucas clutching a plastic bottle. _Something had happened... but what? _She tried to think back to last night, but the ache in her skull wouldn't even let her remember her name. A lithe Ashley was out cold snuggled on top of a makeshift mattress, a cashmere blanked wrapped around her. Vanessa crept out of the room as silently as possible, wincing at the sound of the door creaking, but no one noticed in their sleep.

It was a mystery how she had managed to make it down the stairs and into the Tisdale's en-suite kitchen without tripping over some of the plastered guests, now passed out wherever there was space, in the living room. Stocked in the fridge, were multi-packets of _Evian_ water bottles. Pulling out one, she perched up onto one of the high-rise chairs and sipped slowly, cringing at the temperature.

She tried desperately to remember the night before. The reason to why she had intoxicated herself so much, to the point where her memory faltered. It was so unlike her, she had always been a sensible drinker, knowing how much would bring fun, and how much would be overboard. What would prompt her to be so careless, to not think?

A wave of nausea filled her as an image washed through her mind.

_His hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her inability to think of anything else but how right it felt._

Her left hand flew up to her collar bone to where there was a mauve mark, evidence to how far they had almost gone that night. Each part of her body tingled, recollecting the memories of last night, how right it all felt. Moments flashed by her, some fresh, some not so. Her heart fluttered for a second as memories continued to swarm her. Summer had come flooding back.

* * *

_"Mother! Please for just one night can I have a little fun?!" It had been the fifth day of her holiday in L.A and Vanessa was beginning to get bored. Where was all the fun? The sun? Cute boys? So far the only enjoyment she had been able to have was joining her mother at every event. It was bad enough she didn't trust her, but then she had to be dragged across town, flaunted as Serena Hudgens' beautiful, straight A daughter. What a nightmare!_

_"No Vanessa! This is my holiday as well as yours and I'm not going to have it spoilt by a phone call at five in the morning informing me that my teenager is drunk, barely clothed and sitting in a police station!" Though this had in-fact been Stella her older sister, and not perfect, capable Vanessa but this didn't seem to register to Serena. "Tonight you are coming with me to the Efron's dinner, and you _will _pretend to enjoy it."_

_Standing at the bar of the grand mansion, cool breeze brushing her bare shoulders Vanessa tried to catch the attention of the bartender, without attracting any other attention, especially from one of her mothers friends._

_"What can I get you?"_

_"Uhh, a-" she was cut off by a deep voice behind her._

_"Coke for the lady Mark."_

_"Coming up Mr Efron."_

_Vanessa whirled around, about to offer her more purest smiles to the host before trying to distract him away so the bartender could slip some vodka into her drink. "Thank you ever so mu-" she was cut of by the brightest cobalt eyes Vanessa had ever seen. A row of gleaming straight teeth enhanced his attractive face. A shiver ran up Vanessa's body, from her coral buckle Manolo's, past her knee length Cavalli Dress. Wow._

_"I'd stick to the virgins tonight." The smile vanished from her face. _What kind of sick-?

_His eyes widened, as if he had realised his mistake, but embarrassment didn't seem to show on his face. _

_"No, I didn't mean it like that." his smile transformed into a chuckle. He leaned in close to her ear. "See those people over there?" he pointed to some middle-aged women, whose eyes kept wondering to my face ever so often. "They're watching you, exactly what you're doing and what you're drinking." He pointed to the coke shewas being handed. Taking the drink she let her eyes drift back and caught one overly-botoxed anorexic woman blatantly staring at her. _

_"Oh my God. How creepy."_

_"You could thank me by telling me your name."_

_She laughed at that, the only flirtation worthy of being counted since walking into the building. "Vanessa Hudgens... and Mr Efron? Is there anything else less formal that I could call you?" _

_His eyes twinkled as he stretched out his right hand. "Zac." A bolt of electricity went through her body at his touch. Her eyes lost in the ocean of his. As he pulled his hand away she broke from her trance._

_"Well then Zac, do you know any other way to have fun at a party like this?"_

_He chuckled, "There is another party going on by the harbour, a bunch of people just enjoying the beach scene. Not sure if you could handle that though." She saw the smile behind the joke, and raised her left eyebrow in mock anger._

_"Oh really? What makes you think that?" she smiled._

_"Hmm... Well I'm not too sure that Miss Upper East Side could take it if sand messed up her pedicure."_

_"How did you know I'm from New York?" She was a little confused, _does it really show_? She worried._

_"I'm perceptive, don't worry I was joking, you don't seem the type." he winked._

_"So when's this party?"_

_"Well if you're not into being fashionably late, then now."_

_"Oh," the smile lifted from her face. "I think I'll have to take a rain-check. Don't think mother dearest will agree to a late night party." She pointed in the direction of Serena._

_"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he took her hand and lead her towards her mother who was chatting to a couple she had been introduced to before-hand. Now what were their names? "Hi Mom, Dad."_

_The blonde woman whose name, she had been informed, was Lola was smiling at Vanessa. "Hello dear. I hope you aren't getting too bored, with all us oldies and my son here boring you to death,"_

_Vanessa smiled, showing off the thousands of dollars spent of flawless dental treatment, her dimple in her right cheek softening her immense beauty. "Not at all. You have a beautiful house."_

_Her mother gave her a approved nod, then noticed the drink in her hand. "Vanessa," she gestured to the glass. "May I? Feeling a little thirsty." That was code for, _if your drinking, I'm going to catch you._ Vanessa handed her mother the coke and mentally thanked Zac for his word of warning. She noticed the satisfied smile settling on Serena's lips before handing the drink back to her daughter._

_"Actually mom, I was wondering if I could take Vanessa to the harbour. Zeke, Chad, Martha and a couple others are down there for a while."_

_"Darling of course it's okay with me. Tell the boys we would love to have them over another time after last week. They really have a good influence on you. But you will have to ask Mrs Hudgens if you can take her daughter."_

_All eyes turned on Vanessa's mother as she absorbed this information. The encouraging words from Lola did seem to do justice, or maybe it was the couple glasses of Merlot but Vanessa was free to go, as long as she was back by 1 am._

_Walking out of the building, Vanessa was jumping up and down. "That was too fucking good to be true, did you tell your mother to say that speech?"_

_Zac chuckled, enjoying the praise from the beautiful girl. "It's always about technique." he put on a mock Freud accent. "Ze mind iz a poverful zing. Yoh muzt azk at ze ryte tiyme."_

_That set them off giggling as he pulled out of the driveway in his vintage grey Aston Martin. The whole way to the beach they talked about everything, each other, their likes, dislikes. When they reached it seemed as if they had only been in the car for 2 minutes. _

_As Vanessa was introduced to the friendly faces around the sparkling fire and was handed a Corona she felt strangely comfortable. And another feeling, that this holiday was going to turn out okay._

* * *

It was amasing how she could still remember that day. How real it felt to be sitting there with him. Even as friends they were still compatible. Sighing Vanessa turned back towards the staircase. A fluffed head of blonde attacked her.

"Vanessa baby! How you doing?"

"Lucas. Yeah a little off, if you know what I mean."

"Sweetie you know what I think?"

"What?"

"You and I need to sit together and plot wtf we're gonna do, cause that Efron boy is too hot to handle. Sweetie I can just see where this will head, and I don't want to see anyone else hurt."

Vanessa smiled, she loved it when her friend showed his sensitive side. Lucas could make everything seem so easy.

"Here lovely, I think you should read this."

He passed her her phone, there was an update from Gossip Girl.

"Shit," she whispered. That was one way to start.

* * *

**I hate to say this but it may take me a while to update as here at school I have so much work to do, but I will try and update as soon as I have any free time. Also I have just started writing a fic for Twighlight So if you're interested please check it out..**

Love you all who still read this fic... and please review... XXX


End file.
